Moments
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: Set 2 years after the end of season 4. It's Christmas Eve and Sasha has a very special gift for Tom.


**_Merry Christmas, everyone and I hope you like it! and Thank you V for finishing the beta reading in time! For now it will just be a Christmas story with 2 or 3 chapters, but I still don't know how I will continue this story. I have so many ideas that I could build up on this one so I may change the title later._**

"Are you serious?" Sasha asked shaking her head in disbelief as she made her way back into their living room where she found Tom stretched out on their couch with his eyes closed. "I was only gone for like 2 minutes and you've already passed out on me?" Sasha asked clearly disappointed that he had dozed off instead of cuddling up on the couch and enjoying what remained of Christmas Eve with her, especially as the kids had gone to bed.

"What? I thought you said that we were done decorating." Tom replied opening his eyes again to look at her.

"We are." Sasha told him while she took a sip from her cup while she turned off the main light of their living room.

"Perfect" she smiled the second the room was only lit by their big Christmas tree.

"Then it's nap time for me, because in case you've forgotten I was the one who had put up that tree and decorated it on my own, not to mention the trouble I went through, when I put up the lights on our house."

"That was 4 weeks ago, and Mike and Sam helped you." Sasha pointed out as she walked over to the other side of the couch. "But in case you have forgotten, I've spent the whole day grocery shopping, prepared tomorrow's dinner with Ashley, and cooked tonight's dinner, so you won't starve."

"Oh, that was the reason why I haven't seen you all day? I already thought you'd moved out overnight." Tom replied with a grin on her lips as he had a pretty good feeling where this would go, if he would play his cards right.

"You think that's funny?" Sasha asked slightly annoyed as she took another sop from her hot tea. "For the record I've spent the past 2 hours wrapping up our gifts and yet I'm still wide awake... so make some room, old man."

"Old what?" Tom asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position, making room for Sasha to sit on the couch.

"Old man." Sasha shrugged while she sat down. "C'mon, you can't deny it." She told him, noticing his confused expression. "Moaning and whining about decorating the tree on your own when Sam and Ashley helped you, moaning about the work you'd done 4 weeks ago, needing a nap before bedtime when you have me sitting next to you, almost falling a sleep while I was in the kitchen… It's what old ma…." Sasha stopped as Tom took her cup out of her hand and placed it on to their coffee table.

"I was about to drink that." Sasha told him, not leaving him out of her sight as she pointed at her cup.

"I know." Tom shrugged an innocent expression on his face as he as he snagged an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're unbelievable." Sasha shook her head when she noticed the grin on his lips as he suddenly lowered himself onto the couch, pulling her down with him. Causing her to giggle before his mouth found hers, kissing her deeply to silence her surprised squeals.

"So, how was that for an old man?" Tom asked with a sly grin as their lips parted again.

"Not bad for a silver fox." Sasha shrugged, a soft smile on her lips.

"Not bad, huh?" He asked playfully while gently caressing her skin, enjoying the physical closeness after a long, busy day.

"Yeah." She nodded before she leaned in again. "I think it was pretty good, given your age…" She couldn't help but teased him while she softly brushed her lips over Tom's. Knowing that this was his chance, Tom wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to chuckle lightly as he captured her lips for another heated kiss.

"Hmm, I thought you wanted to sleep?" Sasha murmured against his lips, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers before she pulled away and met his gaze again.

"I did, but this…" Tom trailed off as he slipped his hand under her sweater. "… is more fun." He smiled at her while he carefully ran his fingertips over her silky skin.

"I agree." Sasha nodded as Tom reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another soft kiss.

Once their lips had parted again Sasha rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. For a while, the couple were content to simply enjoy the others presence, no words were needed. They knew Christmas Day would be a hectic whirlwind as their friends and family descended on them for dinner.

"You did a great job." Sasha voice was soft and barely above a whisper as she admired their beautiful Christmas tree.

"No, we did." Tom corrected her as he gently ran his hand through her long mahogany colored hair.

"We did." She agreed, her eyes focusing on the presents that she had wrapped up earlier.

"You know… if we were living in Europe it would already be Christmas morning." She told him, a soft smile on her lips when her eyes landed on the small box that she had got for him.

"We are not living in Europe, it's still Christmas eve and nope you won't get your present earlier." Tom told her once he had checked his watch.

"Perhaps Santa came early?" Sasha suggest as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Nope." Tom replied firmly, his eyes twinkling in amusement at her pout.

"Fine." Sasha sighed as she lowered her head again, her eyes still focused on the little box with the red bow while she tried to come up with a plan that would convince him to exchange gifts sooner.

"We could pretend to be living in Europe…" Sasha suggested after a few minutes had passed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "We could be French, German or Italian? Or Greek, you've been there, and you speak Greek so…"

"Sasha?" Tom rolled his eyes as tried to pull her back to rest on his chest again, but much to his dismay she pushed herself off the couch. "What are you doing?" Tom asked a little confused by her behaviour.

"I don't know" She replied as she headed over to the presents, selecting her gift to him, she wasn't sure herself what had gotten into her, she just knew she wanted Tom to have this gift now.

"I was planning to give you this tomorrow" Sasha started to explain as she slowly made her way back to the couch. "When Ash and Sam get their presents, but I don't know… I don't want to keep this a secret any longer because I know it's not fair to not give you this and I know that you deserve to know what is. I want you to get this present now, if you could even call it a present, because honestly, I don't think of it as a present, but I don't know I wanted it to be special, so I figured Christmas would be the perfect moment. But I know how much you hate being kept in the dark. And you should know how much I hated it to keep you in the dark for so long, because I love and I know I should've told you about this weeks ago, but there wasn't a right time for this and I'm sorry… It was a stupid idea to not to tell you but I had no other…" Sasha stopped mid-sentence when Tom suddenly took her hand into his.

"Whoa, Sasha! Calm down!" Tom said, squeezing her hand reassuringly, wondering what had rattled his normally composed partner.

"I'm sorry." Sasha took a shaking breath as she looked her head. "I didn't mean to…" She added but stopped when she lifted her head and noticed the confused and worried expression on his face.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Tom told her as he pulled her back to sit on the couch. "And I promise I will still love you. But it's just a present and you shouldn't worry so much…" Tom tried his best to reassure her that there was nothing to worry, but somehow, he already had a weird feeling, because he had never seen her so nervous before.

"You don't understand." Sasha shook her head while she nervously started to play with the red bow on top of the box.

"Then tell me what is. I'm sure we can work this out together. Don't worry." he reassured her once more, now genuinely concerned.

For a moment Sasha just stared at him as she tried to figure out how she would get out of this situation that she had send herself into. Maybe I should just tell him and get over with it.

"Fine." She took another shaking breath as she desperately tried to calm down again, but she found she couldn't, nothing in her training had covered this, and the emotional rollercoaster she currently found herself on.

"Merry Christmas, Tom" Sasha had a forced smile on her face, her voice sinking to a whisper as she handed him the gift.

"Sasha" Tom sighed deeply as he removed the red bow. "There is nothing to be worried about no matter what this…" This time it was Tom who stopped midsentence.

"What the….?" He stopped again, clearly confused when his eyes landed on a pair of tiny booties inside the box. "Pink and blue?"

"There is more" Sasha whispered, a nervous smile on her lips as she watched him taking out the booties.

"Seriously, Sasha if this is what I think it is" Tom trailed off a soft smile on his lips while he pulled out an envelope.

Opening it Tom took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for what would come next.

Merry Christmas, Daddy!

"What? Are you serious?" Tom asked when his eyes landed on the ultrasound picture on the other side of the card. "Is this real?" He asked again, while he carefully traced his thumb over the black and white image of what could be his child. "I'm going to be a Dad again?" His voice was low as a soft smile appeared on his lips. "I will be a Dad again?" He asked again as Sasha nodded in confirmation, smiling at the obvious joy and wonder in his tone.

"Yeah" She nodded as she suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes while she watched Tom's smile growing into a big grin. "Congratulations Daddy" Sasha told him their gaze locked while she reached up and gently ran her fingertips over his scruffy cheek before she cupped his cheek.

"You too Mommy" Tom replied, a soft chuckle escaping as Sasha leaned in for a tender kiss his lips when Sasha leaned in for a tender kiss.

"This is…" Tom shook his head, trying to find the right words to describe his feelings, but he couldn't.

"I know." Sasha nodded while she took his hand and placed it onto her stomach. "But it's real." She reassured him, not leaving him out of her sight as she intertwined their fingers.

"How?" Tom asked after a few moments of complete silence had passed and he had finally processed the news.

"Really, Tom?" Sasha asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "I thought you already know how babies are made. I mean given your age… you've been there twice…" Sasha trailed off an amused expression on her face. "Do you remember that fun activity we do every now and then? Like when kids aren't at home or after you'd taken me out to dinner, and all those countless other romantic things you do for me?"

"I do." Tom nodded a grin on his lips as she he remembered the countless times he had made love to her.

"Well that's how babies are made." Sasha told him, her lips curved up in a serene smile.

"Oh, really? And I always thought of it as a work out." Tom quipped, the humour evident in his eyes, a contrast to his sober expression.

"Seriously?!" Sasha asked as she tried hard to stay serious, but failed as she couldn't help but laugh at him when Tom nodded.

"You're awful, Tom!" She shook her head while she let go of her hand and once again ran her hand over his scruffy cheek.

"I know." He shrugged as he leaned into the palm of her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin. "What I meant to ask was, when did you find out?"

"Around 4 weeks ago. I was late and well…" Sasha trailed off. "I told Michelle and she kind of forced me to go to the doctor's and confirm it, because honestly it freaked me out."

"Michelle?" Tom asked a little surprised. "Does Mike already know?"

"God, no! She swore that she wouldn't tell him, and you know her and her stubbornness. Mike could torture her, and she wouldn't tell him a word about my little secret." Sasha hastily reassured him.

"Thank god." Tom sighed in relief. "How far along are you then?"

"Almost 8 weeks and before you ask everything is fine and looks normal." She told him, knowing exactly what he would ask her next. "And I know I should've told you and I really wanted to but given our jobs and everything else…. I'm sorry." Sasha lowered her head as she felt unable to look at him, because even though she knew that Tom wasn't upset she still felt like she had screwed things up.

"Hey, it's okay, Sasha." He told her, using his other hand to make her look up again. "It's okay." He told her again when she met his gaze.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I am. This…" Tom trailed off as he still couldn't find the right words as he gently caressed her still flat belly. "…is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten so why should I be upset?"

"I don't know." Sasha shook her head, taking a deep breath as she tried her best to stay calm.

"See, there is nothing to be upset about and by the way I loved the way you told me you're pregnant with our baby, its adorable" Tom dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You do?" She asked raising her eyebrow as she watched him nod. "I love you… both of you." He replied with a soft smile on his lips while he leaned in for a gentle kiss while Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips, leaning her forehead against Tom's. "And for the record I do like our little work out session." She added with a grin.

"Me too." Tom chuckled before he leaned in for another tender kiss.


End file.
